Le monde de SB, petits moments sans but
by SNAPESLOVEx
Summary: Les chroniques de SB, vraiment rien de sensé.


Les chroniques de Slash Boulevard, Épisode 2 (Succession de moments sans but)

-Heum, Darky… Tu l'a vu toi Lalouve?

-Non Lice, elle m'a dit être partie à la rencontre de CamDark, dans l'arrêt de bus au coin des rues Défonces extrêmes et Romantic road.

-Un arrêt de bus? Mais pourquoi? Demanda Darky.

-Bin j'en sais trop rien, on n'a qu'à aller voir.

Toute deux se rendirent à l'endroit mentionné par Lice et elles trouvèrent effectivement CamDark et Lalouve en train d'attendre les yeux pleins d'eau.

-Salut Cam, vous faites quoi là avec ces airs d'excitées désespérées? Demanda Lice.

-Bin! Tu n'as pas su la nouvelle? Commença Cam. –Il y a un arrivage de gay qui viennent pour le salon de la mode yaoi en fin de semaine… Comme moi et Lalouve on a envie de les admirer un par un, on a décidé de venir ici pour les suivre… Les étudier quoi.

-Mais vous savez très bien ce qu'ils font quand… Fit Darky qui s'arrêta gênée.

-Wah Darky, normalement tu n'as pas de misère à dire 'baiser' hahahahaha! Ri Lalouve.

-Non… mais bon… Faut croire que je suis atteinte du syndrome 'pas assez de yaoi ces derniers temps'!

-Bon et ils sont sensés arriver quand? Demanda Lice.

-Bin… d'une seconde à l'autre.

…i…i…i….i…i…i…i…i…i…i…i…

-LoloJedusor?

Pas de réponse.

-Lolo?

Toujours pas de réponse.

-LOLO BORDEL T'ES OU?

-Hein? Quoi? De qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Pas encore en train de… Ah bin oui, t'es encore à genoux devant ce poster Harry Severus à baver comme une folle en délire qui viendrait d'être témoin oculaire d'une de leur légendaire et mythique baise.

-Bin quoi Shinegami, j'ai bien le droit de rêver qu'un jour ce seront les vrai que je verrai baiser là, juste en face de moi! Fit Lolo en s'essuyant la bouche.

-Mouais, c'est ça… En attendant viens, le petit dej est servi et j'ai mis le journal sur la table. Dit Shinegami.

-Ah c'est pour ça que je t'ai épousé Shine, t'es trop bonne avec moi. Lança Lolo. (Bah ouais ya des marriages pas rapport hehehehe)

-BORDEL SHINE! T'aurais pu m'avertir qu'il y a un arrivage de gay dans notre village! S'exclama Lolo en renversant son verre de lait partout. –Oh regarde le lait partout, on dirait que Harry est venu part…

-Hola ok je pige! Ramasse tout et habillons-nous, il n'est peut-être pas trop tard pour se rendre à l'hôtel Wet Dream. Dit Shinegami en callant son café.

…i…i…i…i…i….i…i…i….i…i…

-Jwulee battinsse, veux-tu bin fermer cette télé, on a des choses à faire aujourd'hui. Lança Snapeslove.

-Premièrement ce n'est pas la télé, mais le radio… Deuxièmement je ne vois pas ce qu'on a à faire de plus important que de s'admirer dans le miroir! Fit Jwulee.

-Ouais, j'avoue que ton idée me plaît, mais tu te rappelles l'arrivage?

-Ah oui c'est vrai, mais notre cosplay dans tout ça? On étais sensées aller sur le bord du lac pour faire du cosplay Harry Severus!

-Bin on peut le faire plus tard merde, tu vas te dépêcher ou merde? Se fâcha Snapeslove.

-Merde.

Jwulee et Snapeslove habitaient ensemble certes, mais ça s'arrêtait là, pas d'amour là-dedans, juste une bonne entente et une bonne amitié… Bonne entente pas toujours mais bon!

-Oublies pas tes BaveProof Jwu, j'te connais.

-Ouais ouais.

i…i…i…i..i…i…i…i…i..i…

-Crystal, Crystal, lâche le pauvre petit bishi des bois et grouilles ton cul on a un rendez-vous à l'hôtel! Cria Vif D'or.

-Oui mais on en voit tellement plus souvent des petits bishi des bois, ils sont domestiqué la plupart du temps, lui il est tellement… tellement mignon!

En effet, les petits bishi des bois étaient des jeunes hommes qui ne parlaient pas, mais qui agissaient en présence d'autres bishi. Ils étaient beaux, de beaux jeunes hommes muet, destinés à contenter les yeux des slashistes par leurs actions et jeux avec d'autres bishi. Mais tout le monde les domestiquait à coup de deux à la fois, même Erwinn Sumeragi et Floow en avaient 4… Deux couples en fait. Ceux qui étaient encore 'Sauvages' n'affluaient pas énormément, personne ne savait d'ailleurs comment ils naissaient. Ils étaient là, c'était tout.

-Alors gardes-le, nous n'en avons pas à la maison. Lança Vif.

-oui mais tout seul il ne servira pas, il s'ennuiera même! Fit Crystal toute triste, grattant le menton du jeune homme souriant d'environ 15 ans.

-Vite! Après la réunion moi je veux aller à la bibliothèque, il paraît que Floow a remis ses emprunts, je vais pouvoir me procurer le tout dernier manga Harry Draco! Pas de temps à perdre, si quelqu'un l'emprunte avant moi je.. je… je fais une crise! Pleura Vif.

-Ok ok!

i…i..i…i..i….i…i…i….i…i…i…i…

Après la vue très courte des gays qui s'amenaient au village, toute les slashistes étaient énervée, elles avaient besoin de leur dose de yaoi quotidienne.

-Lune tu baves… Lança Jwulee.

-Oops, bin ça arrive à tout l'monde.

-Je fais un discours, là, à l'instant! Lança Anaxarete.

-Ok vas-y, mais c'est mieux de pas être long, j'ai un manga qui m'attend! Fit Vif.

-Bah si c'est le Harry Draco, oublies ça Mily Black l'a emprunté ya pas 5 minutes.

-Putain! Jura Vif en ce cognant la tête sur un mur.

-Chères slashistes du plus merveilleux village du monde! Commença Anaxarete. –Je voudrais vous annoncer une excellente nouvelle. Notre fantasme ambulant, celui qui hante la plupart des têtes ici, notre vénéré Severus Snape… Est ici dans le village…

Tout le monde tomba à genoux devant Anaxarete en pamoison.

-OU ÇA! Hurla LoloJedusor.

-Il est au Stade Yaoi Temple, il attend, je crois que Dieu a oublié qu'elle l'avait invité pour des entrevues avec nous.

Dieu se tapa la tête maintes et maintes fois en signe de honte devant la foule en délire qui se mit à courir vers le stade, anéantissant tout sur son passage.

-OK OK C'EST MOI QUI POSE LA PREMIÈRE QUESTION! S'époumona Dopamine Sumeragi.

-Vas-y. Dit Minerve.

-Severus, depuis le temps que vous essayer de vous farcir Harry… Est-il possible qu'enfin cet amour ce concrétise?

-Je n'essaie pas de me le farcir, je fais simplement prendre le temps qu'il faut… Je ne me reconnaît dans aucune fic que les gens écrivent alors même si ces auteurs font une fin malgré moi, je ne la vie pas.

-Professeur Snape. Fit Wendy Malfoy. –Premièrement j'aimerais avoir votre autographe, ensuite je vous veux pour le souper, après j'aimerais que vous me fassiez un enfant, OH OUI on va faire l'amour vous et moi comme des bêtes et ce sera tellement magnifique…

-Wendy Bordel t'es slashiste ou non? Il doit se farcir un mec merde, pas une fille, qui plus est fan de mecs gays! L'engueula Vega. –Mais quand même, vous pourriez venir coucher chez moi! Ajouta-t-elle.

-Heu, Severus… À quand la prochaine représentation Harry Severus? Demanda Sinelune.

-J'en sais rien… Désolé de ne pouvoir répondre à cela.

-Bah c'est pas grave, mon sac à bave est déjà plein de toutes manières, une réponse positive de votre part l'aurait fait exploser à coup sûr.

-Professeur Severus Snape. Débuta Jwulee. –Je sais que vous n'avez pas de temps à perdre avec ces folles inconscientes, mais puis-je vous demander ce qui vous a amené à accepter une telle invitation de Snapeslove quand vous saviez pertinemment comment ça allait se dérouler?

-Quelle question! C'est parce que c'est Dieu! Moi aussi je la connais, elle me parle aussi de vous et j'imagine que vous êtes une très bonne personne. Ainsi que toutes les autres, même si ça ne parait pas toujours.

-Désolé, mais je suis assez mature pour vous, MOI. Affirma Vif D'or.

-Oui, vous êtes très jolie en plus, mais croyez-moi, vous ne pourriez pas endurer ma personne. Dit Severus.

-Je m'appelle rossignol et j'aimerais beaucoup partager mon argent avec vous.

Toutes les autres la regardaient étrangement.

-Bin quoi? Tous les moyens sont bons, non? Fit rossignol en diminuant de taille considérablement.

-Moi c'est Pilut… Est-ce que vous planifiez aller rendre visite à tous ces gays qui sont arrivés dans le village tout à l'heure?

-Hein? Ou ça? Fit Severus avant de disparaître au loin en courant à la recherche de la meute masculine séduisante.

i…i…i….i….i…i….i…i…i…i…i…

-Cam t'es pas sensée aller au cinoche toi? Demanda Snapeslove.

-Non.

-Ah bon, ok d'abord.

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi une telle question soudainement? Demanda CamDark.

-Juste pour savoir.

-Snapeslove in d'même elle, à pose des question pas rapport quand s'pas l'temps, pis à dit même pas salut en arrivant. Fit Caro Black, soudainement apparu de quelque part.

-T'arrives d'où toi? Fit Snapeslove.

-Chu tais dans l'bois, j'me su pogné une coupe de bishi. Spas dure, j'ai utilisé mes appâts!

-C'est quoi tes appâts? Demanda Snapeslove.

-Les nouveaux Bishi-penis-of-love. Check, y grouillent tu seul t'as même pas besoin d'lé bouger. Le bishi peu comme pas pentoute résister à ça! Y vient le sucer instantanément.

-Waow! Fit Snapeslove quasiment en train de baver.

-Bin oui, pis yé à moé!

i…i..i…i…i..i…i…i..i…i.

-Mily… Appela Sophie.

-Quoi, je ne suis pas loin, viens me rejoindre derrière la maison.

-Que fais tu Mily?

-Je plante des graines.

-Oh ce sont des grosses graines, c'est pour faire pousser quoi au juste? Demanda Sophie.

-Vois-tu, je ne le sais pas encore hehehe! La vendeuse m'a dit que c'était 100 yaoi résults.

-Ah bin super… J'espère que ce sera des mangas!

i…i…i…i…i…i…i…i..i…

-Et 1 et 2 et 3 et 4 et 5 et 6 et 7 et 8…

-Heum…

-Et 13 et 14 et 15 et 16 et 17…

-Heum Vega tu fais quoi là? Demanda Bisha.

-Bin ça s'entend non, je compte!

-Ok mais tu compte quoi?

-Je compte sur toi pour m'amener voir le nouveau film yaoi au cinoche. Répondit Vega.

i…i…i…i..i….i…i…i…i…i…

Jwulee courait autour d'une poubelle à toute vitesse.

-Jwu, t'es en train de t'entraîner là? Demanda Snapeslove.

-Non.

-Alors que fais-tu à courir autour d'une poubelle?

-Je rattrape mon temps perdu à écouter tes questions stupides! Meuh non, j'attend que quelqu'un me demande d'arrêter parce que c'est un genre de tic que j'ai, quand je vois une mouche, je me met à courir autour d'une poubelle, et là je dois dire que je suis à la veille de mourir, personne n'est passé pour me dire d'arrêter.

-Ah bon. Alors à plus.

-Argh! Fit Jwulee.

i…i..i…i…i…i…i…i…i…

-Vif, tu as vu mon nouveau manteau anti-bave? Demanda Sophie.

-Heum… Non… Tu n'habites même pas ici alors comment je le saurais? D'ailleurs, que fais-tu ici?

-Bin je t'apportais le manga Harry Draco.

-WWOUAAHOOO! T'es pas sérieuse? Oh mon Dieu c'est extraordinaire! S'excita Vif en sautant partout.

Oui? On m'a appelé?

-Heu.. Merde non, je m'exprimais!

Ah d'accord, bye!

-Quelle plaie quand elle s'y met la Dieu! Lança Sophie.

-Hahaha!

-Alors dis-moi… Commença Vif… -Il y a de belles scènes dans ce manga?

-Oh oui, j'te conseille le drap en plastique cette nuit!

-Oh ça s'annonce bien!

i…i…i..i..i…i…i…i…i…i..i…i..i..

-LES GAYS ARRIVENT! Hurla LoloJedusor en pointant la meute de mecs qui sortait de l'hôtel, mais dans la main et bien entendu, Severus au milieu, souriant avec des cœurs à la place des yeux et des oisillons autour de la tête.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Firent toutes les slashistes en courant vers les hommes.

Elles sautèrent partout, s'arrachant des gays d'un bord et de l'autre, pourtant il y en avait bien assez pour tout le monde, mais elles ne semblaient pas voir ça de ce point de vue.

-Pousses-toi, lui, il est à moi! Fit Crystal en sautant sur un beau blond musclé.

Shinegami tomba sur le sol et se mit à pleurer.

-Mais je l'avais vu en PREMIER BON! Sanglota-t-elle.

Bien sûre, cela ne se termina pas là, mais nous reviendrons plus tard pour une autre histoire de Slash Boulevard sans aucun but!


End file.
